1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski binding wherein the distance between the sole unit and the heel unit is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ski binding of this type is described in Austrian Patent No. 386,537 published before the filing date of this application. This ski binding has the disadvantage that the toe unit is removably secured relative to the heel unit by means of a locking system. However, during assembly of the ski binding, deviations from the nominal value sometimes occur, for example if, during adjustment, the teeth of the locking member and the rack are in a position with the teeth against each other. These deviations make proper clamping of the ski boot questionable. Moreover, temperature fluctuations cause changes in the length of the ski boot, which can lead to jamming of the ski boot in the binding under some circumstances.
It is the object of the invention to eliminate the above disadvantages and to provide a ski binding in which an automatic fine readjustment of the toe unit relative to the heel unit is carried out. The objects of the invention are achieved by providing a ski binding wherein connection between the toe unit and the guide plate is no longer rigid, but minor displacement of the sled relative to the guide plate is possible.
The idea of providing a plate which is pivotable about a pivot fixed to the ski and carrying only a heel unit with two compression springs is already known per se, as shown by Swiss Patent No. 642,555. However, the object of these compression springs is to return the plate to its original position after a twisting fall.
A similar design is shown by Swiss Patent No. 636,274. In this design, the plate, which is pivotable about a pivot fixed to the ski, consists of two parts. The front part, which, in the running position, is secured by a release pin, is connected to the rear part of the plate by means of a slider which is subject to the action of two compression springs. In the event of a twisting fall, the front part of the plate is released from the release pin, and the plate can swivel out to the side. The front part is thereby pushed away from the rear part by the compression springs, releasing the ski boot.
In Austrian Patent No. 344,561, various designs of ski bindings with a sole plate are shown. In the design shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the Austrian patent, the toe unit is forced against the ski boot by a tensile spring, and the same applies to the design according to FIGS. 3 and 4. In the design according to FIGS. 7 to 10 of the Austrian patent, a rotatable disk is provided for a heel unit and is also mounted on the pivot in addition to the plate. Although a compression spring is accommodated in the sole plate, it merely serves to move the toe unit away from the sole holder in the event of a twisting fall.
Austrian Patent No. 355,964 describes a safety ski binding with a step-in frame which is rotatable about a spindle fixed in the ski and on which a sled carrying a toe unit and a roller is guided. The sled is subject to the action of a thrust spring so that the roller continuously bears against a control cam. As soon as the step-in frame is pivoted out during a twisting fall, the roller moves along the control cam. As a result, the toe unit is displaced towards the ski tip and releases the ski boot. This binding is unsuitable for an automatic compensation of the length tolerances of the ski boot.